The present embodiments relate to a particle therapy system including a rotatable gantry with an irradiation unit, which projects into an irradiation room delimited by a wall.
Particle therapy may be used to treat cancers. During particle therapy, a particle beam, for example, composed of protons or ions, is generated in an accelerator. The particle beam is guided in an irradiation channel and enters an irradiation room via an outlet aperture of an irradiation unit.
The gantry includes an approximately cylindrical irradiation room into which a patient couch is introduced. For precise treatment, the tissue of the patient to be irradiated (e.g., the tumor) is positioned as exactly as possible in the isocenter of the system. An imaging system is used to verify the position of the tumor. The imaging system encompasses the patient to the greatest possible extent while he lies on the patient couch in the irradiation room. For position verification, X-ray images are recorded from various angles. The imaging unit includes at least one X-ray source and at least one X-ray detector and is mounted on the outlet aperture of the irradiation unit.